


Warning signs (the epilogue)

by Enmity (kasady_no)



Series: BEWARE THE GHOST [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, The Phantom of the Opera (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paris, Canon-Typical Violence, Erik’s a creep, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Oops, Sleep Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, it’s problematic ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/Enmity
Summary: After Christine unmasks Erik, he disappears for months with no word as new things capture his attention.But Erik can’t really give his new obsession what she deserves when the old one is still reaping the benefits of betraying him.
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Female Character(s), Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Series: BEWARE THE GHOST [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616215
Kudos: 9





	Warning signs (the epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

> •it’s a really short anagram poem•

**_OPERA_** **_GHOST_**

The music is alive within this one

Though the shadow’s is where he resides

And you cannot always believe your eyes

Music calls to music as well

And within the walls is where he dwells

You’d be wary to let his interest swell

Beware the phantom for becoming his obsession

Will leave you with the most grotesque of possessions

His voice will lead you down strange paths And resisting his misguided advances will bring down his wrath

**THE** **_PHANTOM_**

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue for the next part(s) in this series so there’s not much on this part
> 
> The fic’s also not as Christine bashing or Christine centric as it may seem.


End file.
